1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to one or more containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to one or more thermally insulated containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic drip brewing devices are known in the art. These devices require an open passage that allows the brewed beverage to flow from the brewing device to the container and an open passage for dispensing the brewed beverage from the container. However, the open passage also allows unwanted heat loss, typically by steam passing back through the open passage.
The present invention relates to an improved container that substantially eliminates heat loss through the open passage. The present invention provides a container with a cover that remains thermally, sealingly engaged with the container during the filling and dispensing of the container, and provides for filling and dispensing channels that are thermally sealed when not in use.